Out of the SHDWs
by XxChaosLinkxXSOLO
Summary: After Torchwick begins making a name for himself, a young Hunter-in-training must hunt him down and exact revenge. Teams SHDW, NYAN, and any other OC teams belong to me. Sorry for the sucking summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys, its me, Justin. You probably don't know me. Most likely. Unless you were one of the 10 people who read chapter one of Chaos Art Online. But, hey, fuck logic, you now know me.**

** This is gonna be one of my main stories, update wise. I just got over writer's block for this story and procrastination (hehehe), and CAO is stuck because of a NAME of a character. So, hey. If you want to see a totally inaccurate version of my OC's using RPGMakerVXAce, go to my DeviantArt profile. Same username, but stay away from XxChaosLinkxXPRIVATE. My asshole friend made it and put hentai on it. So, hey, have fun.**

**Soundtrack of the day- RWBY Vol.1 soundtrack for motivation, Hail To The King album by Avenged Sevenfold for actual writing.**

"Daniel, your therapist wants to see you," I hear the receptionist call. I lift myself from my chair and walk over to her. "Remind me why she wants to do this again?" I ask.

No reply. As always.

I walk down the white hallway, and stop, thinking about the first time I went down this hallway, ten years ago.

I walk into the therapist's room and sit down.

"Hello Daniel," she says.

"Listen Jade, we both don't want to be here, lets face it. How 'bout we just say that I'm mentaly fine, and go get some coffee. Ok?"

"We both know that this is our final meeting before you go to Beacon. I need one more Psych test, and you'll be golden." I ignore her, instead turning to the news on my scroll.

"Anyone with any news regarding Roman Torchwick please..." I recognize the face next to the picture... I swear I do.

"Daniel? Quit ignoring me or I will prevent you from going to Beacon. You know I will," She says, snapping me back into reality.

I sigh. "Let's get this over with..."

_1 Hour Later_

I walk out of the doors of the office, calling my cousin Noah.

" Yello? This is Noah."

"Duh. I thought you were Ren," I say, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up Daniel. What did you want?"

"Is our stuff packed?"

"No, its just sitting in our bags waiting for us politely,"

I hang up on him and walk to my truck. I get in the truck and remember- I need to repair Chaos and Darkness- my Iron Man like gloves that can turn into swords and shoot beams, ignite things on fire, ectera...

I turn on the radio, only to hear more about Torchwick. I scan through the channels, and coincidentily, only thing being talked about is Roman freaking Torchwick.

"FUCK! Is Torchwick the only fucking thing in the world?" I yell, scaring some pedestrian walking by me truck. I deide to put a CD into the CD player instead of listening to the radio, and nearly die by way of bass drop, once again scaring some pedestrians.

I pull out of the parking lot and go to a weapons shop nearby, noticing all the dust shops with caution tape around them.

"Damn. This musy be why Torchwick is so imfamous all of a sudden," I mutter to myself.

I pull into the shop's parking lot, and get out of my truck. I look across the street and see some anti-faunus rights protesters. The scum of the earth. In all of remnant, the biggest assholes, protesting against the rights of basically a whole race.

I walk to the shop nonchalantly, and am greeted by my good friend, Jonehn.

"Hey Daniel," he says. "Here to get new weapons, or repair Chaos and Darkness?"

"Maybe a little of both," I answer.

I hand him my weapons, and look around the shop.

Tables surround me, all with the newest weapons, dust powered or not. On the walls, are the big weapons, Claymores like Noah's Inversion, gigantic axes, and a sythe or two.

Then somethoing catches my eye- a pair of black combat boots. "Yo, Jonehn. Whats the deal with these combat boots?" I ask him.

"Experimental. They're boots hat are supposed to boost you forward at high speeds. You want them?"

"How much lein?"

"Free. Just tell me if they work or not, so I can make more, or adjust the design. And maybe do some a little advertisement for me,"

"Sweet. Thanks man. I owe you one,"

"No problem. Oh, and your glove gauntlet things are done. You just need more dust. That's the only problem,"

"Ok, how much for your services, my good man?" I say in my best fancy accent.

"200 lein, and a phone call from Beacon," he replies, with the perfect accent.

I hand him the money, and tell him to lock the door when I leave.

"TIme to have fun," I say, cracking my neck. I put the new boots on, and walk out the door, the red and black power gloves taking shape aound my hands.

" HEY ASSHOLES!" I call to the protesters."FUCK YOU!" I yell, taking my hat off and revealing my cat ears.

A riot starts across the street.

"FAUNUS SCUM!"

"FILTHY ANIMALS!"

"HALF-BREEDS!"

They start yelling, calling me names, and throwing stuff at me. I just sit there and smile, enraging them even more.

I love making people who already hate me hate me even more.

** There you go guys. a fanfic about RWBY. Because there aren't enough already.**

** But seriously, please tell me what i did wrong, so I can fix it.**

**EDIT- Forgot the period in the above sentence.**

**EDIT #2- Forgot period in above sentence. Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N (obviously, considering it isn't not bolded) **

**Hey guys, Justin again (duh). I was thinking, and i decided that the first four chapters were going to be dedicated to the introduction of the 4 main characters of the OC team, SHDW. And since there isn't a rule saying that the leader has to be the first letter, im putting the intros in order of relation to Daniel, the leader- family, and the two other members. You already got a small peek at Noah Welkman (sorry for the bad names -.-), Daniel's cousin and the W in SHDW, but here is a more proper inrtoduction. Oh and, before I forget, if you wanna has a OC in this story, msg me info using the guidlines on mah DeviantArt. I was gonna be an asshat and say no reviews with character info, but if that happens, oh well. If thou so wish to put thy OC info in the reviews, thy will have a lesser chance of it making the story**

**Soundtrack of the day- DjEphixa's dubstep. And Crimson Bow and Arrow- the theme to Attack on Titan, along with Innocence and Crossing Field from SAO**

_Couldn't take it, coldn't stand another minute..._ the intro of Red like Roses Part 2 starts playing, coming from my phone.

" Yello? This is Noah."

"Duh. I thought you were Ren," I hear from the other line.{My cousin must be done with that bitchy counsoler} I think to myself.

"Shut the fuck up Daniel. What did you want?"

"Is our stuff packed?" I think of a good, sarcastic comeback.

"No, its just sitting in our bags waiting for us politely," I say, waiting for him to flip shit.

'Beep,Beep,Beep' I hear from the other end. That mother fucker hang up on me. He's so lucky I can't see him right now, or his eyes would be on fire, litterally.

"I should probably get packing," I mutter to myself, turning my music on.

After a half hour, I call my Dust supplier.

"Hey, Joshua. You got any burn, ice and lightning Dust? Im heading to Beacon and I may need it,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I might, but only if you introduce me to your sister. If you know what I mean..."

"Wanna VidChat?" I ask, knowing he knows what my semblance is.

"Ummm, no. I'm good. But, I wasn't kidding. Seriously. Introduce me to her,"

"And besides, I've already told you. She doesn't fly that way. Usually. She prefers girls,"

"Wait- Anna fucking Welkman don't date guys?"

"No. Well, thanks for the Dust. I'll pick it up later," I say, hanging up on him.

"Was that Joshua?" I hear my sister call from the kitchen.

"Yes Nero. It was," Nero was the nickname given to her just so she could be leader of team NYAN, the Rainbow Team of Beacon.

"Oh. So, going to Beacon, huh little bro?"

"Yes Nero. Now, sis, don't you have a team to get to?"

She checks her scroll, and leaves, running like no tomarrow.

I sit down, pull my out my claymore and start polishing it.

"That mother fucker better have my dust, because accordung to Anna, we go through hell in initiation," I mutter to myself, polishing the shape-shifting weapon. "I really need burn and lightning. The speed of lightning... the strength of burn.. it amazes me..."

I recieve a text, from Joshua.

_I have enough Dust for you, considering how much you buy at once. Come and pick it up now, or I sell it to someone else._

_-Joshua_

Just as I walk out the door, the police scanner in my house goes off, with reports of a blue haired girl beating the living shit out of someone in self defense...

**EH. I THINK I NEED TO WORK ON THE FLUENCY OF MY WRITING. ITS JUST HARD FOR ME TO TRANSITION. WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS? I DON'T KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Hey. I'm sorry for the lack of updates to the 10 or so peopel who have actually read this story (shoutout to Yookainightshade (really good writer btw) for the review) and well, the main reason is writers block. Freaking writers block. And, well, procrastination (don't know what that is, I'll tell you later). As for spelling mistakes, since I only really have internet access when my mother is not working (she works from home) and her boyfriend isn't booting me offline, i cannot use Google Drive (Windows 8 laptops do not come with Microsoft Word for free -_-) so, when I upload, I skim or spelling mistaks and that is that.  
That is it excuse wise. For the OC thingy, I have yet to post the guidelines on my DA account (XxChaosLinkxX, if i haven't told you) so, yeah. **

**Happy April! Only 37 more days of classes for me! (till 10th grade) and then I have my finals, so expect more chapters during the summer, unless I am in Arizona. Then expect alot more chapters, if writer's block cooperates.**

**Soundrack of the day- Scott Pilgrim vs. The World movie soundtack (Clash at Demonhead-Black Sheep) and Linkin Park.**

"Whats your name girlie?" The leader of the thugs surrounding me asks. Of course, I would get surrounded by the same kidnappers I have been evading for days on end, but whatever.

"Give me three reasons I should tell you," I say, I taking gloves off.

"One, there aren't many blue haired wolf faunus. Two, so I can get the ransom from your parents. And three- so I can humiliate you while you get your ass beat," His little group laughs like this is funny, and I grab the knives in my back pocket.

"In that case, My name is Antonia Silinia. I am more dangerous than you would think," I say, pulling the knives out.

"GO KICK HER FUCKING ASS!" The leader yells, but I put one of the knives away. "Wait," I say, offering my hand. "How about we shake and you let me go home?'' I ask, hoping my plan will work.

He walks towards me, offering his hand. Smirking, I grabs his hand and activate my semblance- Overload.

I shut down his aura, draining it, and bring my knife to his throat. "Well, this turns the tables..." I say, spinning him around so his back is to my chest. "Let me go, and your leader gets out safely, Ok?" I look behind me, seeing the resturante door.

The grunts of the gang run away, and I let the leader go, making a mistake.

As soon as I let him go, he grabs his sword and swings at me. I activate my aura, and deflect the blow with my knife. Pulling my other knife out, I activate the dust in them. I swing my first knife, Black at him, with fire following behind my blade. He ducks, and I catch him in the chest with White, my other knife, freezing him in place.

I follow up with a kick to his hand, causing him to lose his sword. I hit him again with White, and freeze him completely.

Not long afterwards, the cops arrive.

"What the Hell?" One of the cops asks.

"He attempted to kidnap me. I shut his aura down, and the rest of his gang fled. I let go of him, and he charged. I hit him with my ice knife, and this happened. Have fun!" I say, walking back to my house.

**Ending A/N- To be honest, I belive this is my longest chaptere so far. I expect this to be uploaded on the 24th, which is the day after writing this, my quickest update. Thank ya guys for da supper. and support. **

**Chaos out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N**

** Hey people. I'm hoping to keep thisA/N short-ish. **

**Lately I've been busy with school, and other things that take effort (finding out how epic tumboner is(tumb1r)). I haven't gotten much sleep within the last week, so I was sleeping during the time I usually use to write, which makes my mom's boyfriend think I'm on drugs, so I have to get a fucking drug test. I don't do drugs.**

**Anyway, yeah. Chapter 4 will be the last of the intro chapters, unless I decide to make a side arc for team NYAN (I may or may not make a story centering around them...)**

**Oh, and this chapter or may not get pretty dark. These people are based of me and my friends, so yeah.**

**Soundtrack ...- Skrillex... **

"Wake the fuck up you stupid bitch!" My mother calls to me from the living room. "You have to pack for Beacon! So hurry up and get out of my sight!" She yells.

I just ignore her and pack. Always ignoring.

For years, I've had to endure this. On my sixth birthday, I was told that I was a mistake. By my eighth birthday, I was called every name in the sun, and had attempted suicide at least 15 times.

I was a regular at the hospital, and the stupid counsoler Jade knew me better than most patients, except one who I befriended, Daniel.

The only reason I am still alive is Beacon Academy.

I figured that since I am a waste of life anyway (according to my mother) I should give it up doing something nice.

When she found out that I applied to Beacon, she was pissed off. But I didn't care. I stopped caring a long time ago.

Now it is the day before the airship to Beacon leaves, and I am leaving the house. For good.

"Fuck you mom!" I yell, grabbing enough lein to get a hotel room near the airship and pay for the taxi.

"Go fucking die, you stupid bi-" she starts before I slam the door in her face.

Walking outside, I pull my dust gloves out, and equip fire.

I create a fire that starts spreading in an hour, then sppeds up and spreads. I set it near the front porch.

{Goodbye mom. I will miss you...} I think to myself and shake the thought out of my head. I will not miss her. I shouldn't miss being abused, should I?

I walk away from the house, and after half a mile, I hear something. Sirens, surprising, but no. Just really loud dubstep.

A black pickup truck pulls up next to me, and I hear the familliar voice of the cat faunus say "Need a ride Kay?

**End A/N- Ummmm yeah. All the characters in one way or another know eachother. Except Antonia. She lives in a different city than me, Noah, Kayleigh/Kyleigh, Anna (not Yookainightshade, who is also part of Anna's character) and some other OC's yet to be made. Including a team of all dudes with names that start with j. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chaos Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N-**

** Hey guys, its Justin. Shoutout to the 5 Americans, 2 Australians and whoever else reads this. **

** So, I just realized that I am a character-type writer. One who needs to know every little aspect of their OC's lives in order to write. This is why I can write this so often. All my OCs are based off my friends IRL- Noah, being a combo of 2 Noah's I know (one is a vampcat), Antonia (my GF), and Kayleigh, my not so little sister type person (she is a year younger than me, not even). I know nearly every detail about their personal lives, and they know most of mine. That is why the characters are how they are. the small quirks add up later. The near only common factor (besides anime, food and mentality) is the fact that all except Antonia (that I know of) are pyros (teeheehee).**

** SOOOOOO... what does this mean? Basically every reaction from each character is as realistic to the one they are based off and how they would act. And you don't care. I understand. So on to teh story eh?**

**SOUNDTRACK OF TEH DAYYYY- Radioactive, Demons, and DJEphixa's hardstyle/dubstep/dubstyle**

_**Daniel (POV THINGY!)**_

"So what brings you here?" Kayleigh asks, jumping in the truck.

"Got business to attend to before heading to Beacon tomorrow," I answer truthfully.

Silence. I can sense her awkwardness. "You are going to beacon also?" she asks, begin inquisitive as hell.

"HM? Oh, yeah. Well, at least I will have someone I know besides my cousin and Nero," I say, glad.

After a mile and a half, I hear sirens. Loudly. I turn to Kay, and she looks nervous as fuck. I decide to focus on driving. I turn up my music, and listen clowsly to it.

_I've been away_

_Searching for a reason_

_Another purpose to find_

I listen as Coming Home by Avenged Sevenfold plays, loud as can be. Looking at Kayleigh, I turn down the music, and ask "Why so nervous?"

She stares at me for a minute and replies. "I just burnt my mother's house down. With a timed, untraceable fire place behind the ashtray. The perfect crime," She states.

"Good. If you had a reason to do it, then you did good. But if you didn't, I will turn you in. OK? Just tell me if you had a reason, and not what that reason is. It is your personal life, I won't barge in," I tell her.

"I had a reason," All I get, but any answer is good enough.

THE NEXT DAY

_**Antonia**_

I finish packing my bags and walk into the living room.

"Mother!" I call, wanting to say my final goodbye.

"In the shower! I will miss you! It's time for you to leave!" She yells from the bathroom.

I head for the airship, not even a block from my house, leaving some of the Lein I took from the leader of the kidnappers yesterday.

20000 Lein to be exact.

_**Noah**_

I meet Daniel at the airship, and am surprised to see him with a girl by his side.

"OI! DANIEL! WHO'S THE NOT-SO-LUCKY LADY BY YOUR SIDE?" I shout.

He ignores me, but points at me and tells something to the girl.

She walks up to me and looks at me.

"My name is Kayleigh, and I'm Daniel's friend from therapy. You are his cousin right?" she bombards me with small amounts of info, and I am taken aback.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, I think you are kinda cute..." she says before walking away.

**A/N **

** So you got a sneak peak at a possible pairing. But I have plans to ruin that. In IRL, Kay and one of the Noahs dated, but broke up not too long back. Sooooo I will have fun torturing Noah's character.**


End file.
